gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT5 Update v1.06
11 February 2011 brought the v1.06 update to the Gran Turismo 5 software. Major Features 1.06 was the most significant update so far. It brought: *'Remote Racing' :On the bottom left of the '''GT Mode - Community' screen, Remote Races have been added. :You can combine the "My Driver" of you and your friends to start a fully automatic B-Spec race, to gain rewards and experience. :For details please see section 8-4 Remote Races in the Manual accessible from the top menu and also the new "Remote Race" page in the GT5 product information section on gran-tursimo.com.'' *'Remote Racing from a Web Browser' :For '''Remote Races', you can visit the official "gran-turismo.com" website using an internet web browser, and remotely operate your PS3® at home. You can start races, monitor its progress and check the results from the web site. This is a new playing style allowing you to play Gran Turismo anywhere! :Sign in from the GT5 My Home button on the upper right of the webpage to get started.'' *'Using the Course Maker in Online Races' :You can now select the "My Tracks" created in '''Course Maker' for your online races (Open Lobby, My Lounge), or even race on tracks automatically generated from a selected theme on the spot. (Please note you'll only be able to use My Courses created after this update in this way.)'' *'Introduction of Performance Points for Online Races' :We've now introduced Performance Points (PP), a numerical index of a car's performance for online races. You can set PP restrictions in the regulations of online races (Open Lobby, My Lounge) to regulate the participating cars. :For details, see 6 -15 '''Performance Points' in the Manual accessible from the top menu screen. '' *'Increased Rewards and Experience Online' :The amount of rewards and experience gained from online racing (Open Lobby and My Lounge) have been increased. *'Expansion of Event Settings for Online Races' :''Auto Race Start Cycle and Tyre/Fuel Depletion have been added to the event settings of online races (Open Lobby, My Lounge).'' *'Increased Penalties for Special Events' :The penalties for improper driving such as driving off course and hitting walls have been increased for the '''Special Events' in GT Mode - GT Life.'' *'Event Rewards and Experience Adjusted' :The rewards and experience for '''Licence' and Special Events of GT Mode - GT Life have been adjusted. Experience for A-Spec and B-Spec events have been increased, while rewards have been reduced back down to levels seen before the 1.05 update.'' *'Car Loan in Events' :In A-Spec and B-Spec events in '''GT Mode' - GT Life, as well as when participating in Special Events, you can now rent cars that your Friends have set to share with friends. :For details see 6-16 Borrowing and Lending Cars in the Manual accessible from the top menu screen.'' *'Settings' :Individual gear adjustment, power limiters, and weight adjustment have been added to the settings. For details see '''15. Settings Guide' in the Manual accessible from the top menu screen.'' *'Multi Monitor' :From '''Options' - Hardware - Multi Monitor, you can now set multi-monitor display settings using multiple PS3™ systems. :You can now enjoy Gran Turismo 5 in an incredibly wide display environment combining multiple PS3™ systems and TV's/monitors. For details please see the support section on gran-turismo.com.'' *'Settings Changes' **It is now possible to replay and save 2 Player Races. **'Controller Steering Sensitivity' has been added to Driving Options. **'Corner Camber' has been added to the section settings of the Course Maker. **In A Spec events including endurance races, a confirmation prompt has been added before restarting a race from the beginning. **In replays, B Spec and while watching races, you can now change viewing targets directly from the screen without having to use a separate window list. **User selected background music can now be used when voice chat is disabled in a Lounge. **Cars in your garage that are not registered as 'Favorites' can now be used in a Lounge. **When a tyre restriction is enabled in a Lounge regulation, only cars having tyres that match the regulation will be displayed in the garage. **Driver and car display selections during races will be saved. **It is now possible to perform settings for karts in the Quick Menu. **It is now possible to select multiple items in some major screens, such as when selecting the on/off of favourites in the Garage. *'AI Adjustment' **Race choreography and opponent car AI controls for licence tests and A Spec events have been adjusted. **Opponent car AI controls during B Spec races have been improved. **The evasive manoeuvres of opponent cars when a players car blocks the track has been improved. *'Correction of Issues' **Corrected an issue where it was possible to gain points unfairly in drift trials. **Corrected an issue where it was not possible to view the 4th sector in the live monitor. **Corrected an issue where the sound would not change when replacing the exhaust system or turbo kit. **Corrected an issue where the save data becomes unable to load when exceeding a certain file size. *'Other Changes' **A searchable item called Race Type has been added during room creation in the Open Lobby. **The lap times for the Sebastien Vettel X Challenge in Special Events have been adjusted. **Game save speed has been optimised. **The HDD access warning message that was displayed at game startup has been disabled for faster startup. **The background of car demos during an "Auto Demo" is now displayed randomly in 4 types (Morning/Day/Night/White) as is in the Dealership. **The "S-AWC" integrated four wheel drive system of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X has been adjusted. **The Feedback Strength of the Thrustmaster T500RS can now be adjusted across a wider range. Category:GT5 Updates Category:Game versions